


Study break.

by kimkiyum



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And Minghao just really wants Wonwoo's attention, And Wonwoo loves it, Basically Minghao blows Wonwoo, Blow Jobs, College WonHao, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Needy Minghao, Shameless Smut, Smut, The8 - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkiyum/pseuds/kimkiyum
Summary: Wonwoo has studying to do for an exam, but Minghao is attention needy and wants his attention.





	Study break.

Minghao was bored. He couldn’t even remember how long he had been lounging across Wonwoo’s bed while his boyfriend studied away for some exam that he had in the morning. But as the time ticked away, Minghao grew even more restless.

“How about you take a break?” He whined for the umpteenth time, but again, Wonwoo stayed focused on his computer screen.

Minghao sighed deeply and pulled himself up from the bed, his hand gliding through his hair as he made his way over to his boyfriend. His hands landed on Wonwoo’s shoulders, slender fingers massaging into the tense muscles that had formed from hours of sitting in his desk chair.

“Take a break, babe” Minghao cooed, leaning down to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s jaw just below his ear.

Wonwoo groaned, “I can’t. I told you that already. I need to go over all this material tonight”

Minghao rolled his eyes and made his way around the chair, pushing it away from the desk just enough for him to slip into his boyfriends lap. Wonwoo sighed softly but allowed him to stay put, making Minghao’s plan to get some attention so much easier.

“It’s not good for you to stare at this screen for so long without any break” the younger boy hummed, grinding his ass down against his boyfriends groin and faking innocence when Wonwoo shot him a questioning look.

“I’ll be fine” Wonwoo mumbled, trying to ignore the way Minghao’s ass was pressed down against him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of feeling him get hard from a simple grind.

“You say that, but I know you’re dying for a little break. And I’m dying for some attention” Minghao pouted, tracing his tongue over his bottom lip as he took in his gorgeous boyfriend.

“You’re really being too much” Wonwoo scoffed, melting just slightly at the way his boyfriend was looking at him with those big brown eyes.

“I can be a lot more” Minghao smirked, reaching forward and shutting the laptop before he slipped off Wonwoo’s lap and rested on his knees between his legs.

“I need to study” the older boy said, voice firm and face blank, trying not giving away what Minghao was really doing to him.

“You need a break” Minghao shot back, his hands rubbing up Wonwoo’s thighs before bringing them to the button of his jeans, popping it open with ease and slipping the zipper down.

“You really don’t get that I need to study” Wonwoo sighed, his gaze locked on the way his boyfriends hands were tugging his jeans down to his thighs.

“Just take a teeny little break” Minghao smirked, “I promise it’ll be worth it”

Wonwoo took in a deep breath, his hands clutching the arms of the chair as Minghao palmed over his half hard dick, making him release a soft sigh.

“You know that once my mouth is wrapped around you, you’ll forget all about that exam” Minghao smiled, his fingers slipping past the waistband of Wonwoo’s boxers.

“You’re really too damn much” the older boy groaned, his head falling back as Minghao slipped him out of his boxers.

Minghao felt accomplished at how fast he had made Wonwoo’s front grumble, but he decided to push the brag that was on his lips to the back of his mind and instead focus on the task he was most interested in. His fingers wrapped perfectly around Wonwoo’s length, his thumb rubbing into his slit and making his boyfriend hiss.

Minghao’s own cock ached in his jeans, but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was make his boyfriend cum and help him relieve some tension.

Minghao knew exactly the pace to set to have his boyfriend completely hard in his palm in no time, the older boy slowly bucking his hips before his hand was gripping Minghao’s hair and pulling his face closer.

The younger boy smirked proudly, loving how worked up he had gotten him, and without a second thought he was taking Wonwoo into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as his plush lips wrapped around his boyfriends length, breathing through his nose so that he could take as much of Wonwoo as he possibly could.

He let out a sinful groan, his fingers tugging at Minghao’s hair to signal him to start moving. And Minghao did exactly what he wanted, bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace just to tease a little.

“You pulled me away from my work, so don’t you dare tease me” Wonwoo growled, his gaze intense as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Minghao met his gaze with innocent eyes, letting his tongue twirl around his sensitive tip before he was sinking down on him again, taking him deep into the back of his throat.

Wonwoo groaned deep in his chest, the muscles in his thighs tensing as he started to fuck up into his boyfriend’s mouth, his fingers clutching at Minghao’s hair rougher and causing the younger boy to whimper around him.

Minghao’s hands gripped Wonwoo’s thighs, his own hips grinding down against nothing as him fucking his face only made him hotter.

“So fucking good” Wonwoo panted, his brows furrowed together as Minghao took every inch of his boyfriend that he could.

The younger boy hummed around him again, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure that was building in Wonwoo, the knot in his stomach already so tight and so close to coming unraveled that all it took was for Minghao to cup his balls and moan against him to have him coming undone, his orgasm spilling out against his boyfriend’s tongue.

Minghao moaned in response and continued to suck at his head, not stopping until Wonwoo was too sensitive and pulling him away by his hair. Seeing Minghao with pink cheeks, watery eyes, and red fucked out lips was almost enough to have Wonwoo getting hard again.

Wonwoo’s hand left Minghao’s hair and moved to his chin, his thumb rubbing over his boyfriend’s lip as he sat up straighter in the chair.

“So that’s your idea of taking a break?” Wonwoo hummed, smiling softly down at him.

Minghao smirked, “Did you not enjoy it?”

Wonwoo scoffed, “Of course I did. Do I ever not enjoy these pretty lips wrapped around my cock?”

Minghao’s cheeks went warm under his boyfriend’s sultry gaze.

“I have to study a bit more” Wonwoo sighed, “But if you’re a good boy and you behave while I do, I promise I’ll return this favor”

Minghao’s eyes brightened at the promise of more of the attention he so desperately craved and he nodded, “I’ll be good… But only for a bit”

He fixed Wonwoo with a smirk before he stood up, leaning down to press a deep kiss against his lips before he left the older boy sitting there breathless. He made his way back to Wonwoo’s bed, plopping down and watching with a grin as Wonwoo regained himself and fixed his clothes. He ruffled his hair before he opened the lid of his laptop, trying his hardest to ignore the lustful gaze of his boyfriend that was burning into his back.


End file.
